Love is in the air,Quit breathing DISTURBIA SEQUEL
by Pwallabeway
Summary: OOC sequel to disturbia. Bella’s in paris. She meets a new friend, and her constant ringing phone is getting annoying. Can a new friendship help Bella go back home? Does Edward love her back now that he knows? rated M for lemony goodness :D
1. PARIS, roommate? what!

**Disclaimer: PLEASEEEE STEPHENIE MEYER! CAN I OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Sm: hmm. Do you have 123,456,789,900,5236,421,100 spoons?**

**Me: no. why?**

**Sm: DAMN. I was going to glue them to a house. I guess you cant own twilight.**

**Me: WAIT! If I get you that many spoons, can I own twilight.**

**Sm: sure.**

**Me: -RUNS TO BUY SPOONS-**

**Ahhhh yes, it is here. The sequel. I love you guys, for reviewing, and such.**

**YES YES YES this will be longer than the first one. I literally already have like twelve chaps and I'm definitely not done yet.**

**ONNNNNWAAAAAAARRRRRRDDDDDDDD :)**

**It was raining today, I have lots of chapters fooorr you. Lmao. **

I sat in the apartment I just bought in PARIS. Yes Paris. If I ever get marrie- Edward, Edward, Edward.

NO.

Why does my brain hate me?

every time I think of marriage, Edward pops straight into my head.

It's like making a beeline for the punch bowl at a high school prom.

You know the punch is spiked, and you drink it anyway.

It has a new flavor.

So KNOW while I'm in PARIS, why is HE the only thing I can talk about?

I sighed and plopped down in the modern chair.

This will be an interesting trip.

I got up and decided to walk around, explore a little. I'll be here for a month or so.

I looked at the rooms.

There were two that were exactly the same.

And one huge lounge thing.

I walked back into the living room and sighed.

The door opened and in walked a tall blond, with lean thin legs. And a thin body, she was humming and she screeched when she saw me.

"Jesus, you scared me" she said, her thick French accent clear in her voice.

She started putting her bags in the room opposite of mine.

I guess it was then that she realized I was here.

"OH, yay you must be my room mate. Hmm." she put her finger to her chin.

I raised an eye brow and said, "roommate?"

She nodded enthusiastically and extended her hand.

"my name is Janelle. Not JUHH NELL, like jzhanelle. It's an honest mistake." I guess she realized she was rambling because she blushed and giggled.

I only grasped her hand and shook it lightly, then replied.

"my names Bella."

"beautiful" she murmured.

"what?" I asked. Maybe I heard her wrong.

"Bella, means beautiful in Italian. You do not know?" she asked innocently.

The accent was kind of bothering me.

"I've been told."

People used to make fun of me in middle school, I used to be Bella ugly duck.

Because swans are supposed to be beautiful, my last name was swan.

Edward would take up for me.

"do you have boyfriend?" she asked.

"no, well, no. no. I don't have a boyfriend."

"seriously, that's surprising. I model, and I can never get those pigs off me behind, no?"

"no, I don't know."

She frowned.

"tell me, why don't you have a boyfriend?" she said, packing her clothes in the drawers,

It was then I noticed she was unpacking her things.

"wait, why are you even in here, I bought this apartment. What about roommate. that's strange, they never mentioned it."

She shrugged, and said, "I always rent this out. They just usually put a boy in here." I grimaced at the thought of some boy and her having sex in my bed, and she laughed.

"they buy new beds every time some one rents it out. Don't worry." I visibly relaxed.

"so, you scowled when I talked about a boy. There is one, isn't there." she said, curiosity burning a whole in my back.

I turned around to face her.

"well," she jumped up giddily.

"we'll talk about him, tell Janelle wonderful stories about him, I tell you about Tim, oh god, that man makes me crazy, and sane. Sheesh." I grinned

She walked in the kitchen and pulled out a tub of ice cream, she then proceeded with reeces, and a bunch of snack foods.

We sat, watched movies, and talked.

I told a person I just met about an hour ago about everything.

And said person, unbelievably, completely understood.

Maybe Paris was a good idea.

**READ THIS!**

**So, be happppyyyy that I love you guys, I was writing another story, but my cousin like,**

**Tackled me with words and profanities. **

**I was held at gun point, so here you gooooooo. Lmao, not seriously,**

**But furshizzle yo,**

**What was I going to say, hmm. Shiet I forgot. I'll probably remember after I post this, but hayyyy whatev, its all good. Bhahahahhaha yeah, **

**OH HEY! I REMEMBER WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU! READ THIS!**

**I just needed to introduce Janelle. Just to get the point across, that's why this chapters so short.**

**Sorry about that btw;**

**Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Nicole.**


	2. love bug

**EVERYONE, READ THIS!**

**Ok, so, my desktop computer, isn't working, so I have to use my sister's laptop**

**And I have tests coming up, but the one I'm most worried about is chemistry.**

**I'm not in pre-ap science, but my teacher said some of us could take the pre-ap test,**

**And like an idiot, I wanted to, so I have to study big time, I'll try to update.**

**But I have a history exam, a chem. exam, and a algebra exam coming up.**

**I hate being me. Seriously, my teacher was like, "can you do it, though?"**

**And of course, me BEING ME, said, "of course I can do it,"**

**Well I don't think I can, so, the reason I don't update as much, is due to the fact that I'm an idiot for trying to take exams I don't think I'm ready for.**

**I'll probably go to star bucks with a group of friends and cram.**

**I'm very stressed.**

**Whatever.**

**ONWARD.**

**Love bug-Jonas brothers.**

_**Hopeless, head over heals in the moment**_

_**I never though I'd catch this love bug again.**_

Edward POV

I sighed.

I love Bella.

At least I think I do.

I had separated my room from Tanya's.

She was in the guest room.

And Alice had already threatened to kick her out.

But I guess she has to stay, it is my baby in her stomach.

Frustrated, I walked out and was met face to face with Tanya, drunker then I've ever been.

And I can get PUHHRETTTYYY drunk.

"EDDIEEE!" she screeched

I grimaced.

"aren't you pregnant!" I said frantically.

She froze, and then laughed. Right in my face, then said.

"you believed that bull Eddie? I was L-Y-I-N-G"

She laughed again and took a huge drink of vodka.

I yanked the bottle out of her hands.

I was disgusted.

She lied about having my baby, causing Bella to move away, for GOD KNOWS HOW LONG.

And she has the nerve to laugh.

"I told you so." Alice said from the door way.

"Alice, throw her out before I do, and she won't want me too. Trust me." I replied.

Jacob came from behind Alice and threw drunk Tanya over his shoulder.

He sighed, shot me an apologetic look, and carried protesting _said_ Tanya out the front door.

Wait, an apologetic look?

What!?

"I called him. I already knew about it, but I wanted you to figure it out." Alice said, an apology in her eyes.

"I found out after Bella left, or else I would have told you sooner."

I walked into my room and thought, thought about everything.

And how I was going to get my Bella back.

The only thing I could think of, was going to Paris, but I couldn't.

I would just have to wait for her to come back.

**Bella POV**

Janelle yawned, and said "ah, yes, I know what you mean, it is hard, very hard, to leave someone you love behind, and become a new person. Trust me, I hated it."

I started to reply, but yawned.

She laughed and said,

"Bonne Nuit, dear Bella. What is it you Americans say? Good night? Ahh yes, Bonne Nuit."

I smiled, and said. "good night Janelle."

I walked into my bedroom, and looked at my cell phone.

Twenty eight missed calls.

Edward, Edward, Edward, Alice, Emmett, EMMETT! Oh I had to call him back, I haven't seen that boy since high school ended.

I started to dial him, but my phone rang. Alice.

"hey," I answered.

"hey, I already miss your ass and you've only been gone a day, is it night time over there?"

I nodded knowing she couldn't see it, so I had to come up with a coherent reply in my sleepy state.

"yeah." I yawned.

"ok, I'll let you sleep. And- "

"ALICE IS THAT BELLA? LET ME TALK TO HER!! GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

I heard Edward shouting in the background.

"gotta go." she said, I hurriedly hung up the phone.

If I talked to him, I would cry, I was sure of It.

When I woke up in the morning, I had eleven more missed calls.

All from Edward.

I smelled something wonderful, and walked out into the kitchen.

"bonjour. Affamé ?" (_good morning, hungry?) _Janelle said, without looking up from the pan.

Good thing I took French in high school.

"oui merci" _(yes thank you.)_ I replied, smiling at her shocked expression.

"vous parlez le français ?" _(you speak French?)_

I smiled, and replied.

"couramment, je l'ai appris dans highschool." _(fluently, I learned It in highschool)_

"can we speak English now? I asked, she laughed.

"oui, what's on the agenda today?" She asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do."

"bring you to my modeling agency, and introduce you, really Bella, you have wonderful features. You could model beautifully." I dropped my spoon, if she noticed, she didn't acknowledge it.

"seriously?" I asked.

"what do you mean, I'm dead serious." she said, fighting back a smile.

An hour later, after playing Bella Barbie doll, we were at Janelle's modeling company.

She OWNED it.

No lie.

I smiled as people stared at me, walking arm and arm with Janelle down the hall.

I even heard some murmurs.

"elle est belle. est le nouveau modèle de ce janelle ?" _(she's beautiful. Is that Janelle's new model?)_

I blushed at that one.

We came to a big room, and I gasped. Alice would love it here.

It was fashion week in Paris, and they already had me in fitting, and some cute French boy with his hair slicked back, was showing me how to walk the runway.

The show was in an hour.

When Janelle meant business, she meant business.

My stomach was filled with nerves.

I laughed at myself.

A month from now, if you would have told me I'd be in Paris, France, walking down a runway,

Modeling.

I would have laughed in your face and said 'dream on' while eating a chili cheese hot dog, and watching old movies with Alice.

Oh, how life changes.

All for the better.

Weeks passed and I had been going to photo shoots, getting free clothes and Alice had been getting most of them, I didn't even like half of them anyway.

My phone rang, and I answered it.

"hey." Alice whispered into the receiver.

"we have a problem." I said.

"what,"

"they won't let me send all of the clothes home, there only letting me do half at a time and if

I don't do them all now, well, I'll die trying to bring them home later on."

She laughed and replied. "well if that's all…"

I laughed.

"I miss you." she said.

"I know, I miss you too. What has, well you know, what has he been doing."

She scoffed. "sulking in his room for the past month now. He won't eat. He's like a depressed girl"

I chuckled.

I heard a sigh and then, "I don't know, I'm worried about him. Do you still…"

"yeah. Unbelievably so, no matter how much I want to forget him, I cant."

She sighed again.

"crap, he's coming down the stairs, miss you"

"miss you too."

"bye Bella."

"bye."

I hung up the phone, away from the only family I had, I needed to talk to janelle.

The door opened, and in walked someone, I REALLY didn't have the patience to deal with a them moment.

**-end of chapter two-**

**this was just a filler chaper, if you know what i mean.**

**chapter three and four are much much much better. promise. review, it makes my fingers move.**


	3. crush, chanel, BIG SUNGLASSES

**MY TESTS ARE DONE! WOOT WOOT. i failed the science and math one, oh well, i have to correct them. hmph. ALSO,**

**I was kind of disgusted that NO ONE had ANYTHING to say about Tanya's faux pregnancy. It was my favorite part.**

**D:**

**Anyway, DISCLAIMER: I own nuffin. Just the plot. :D**

**Crush- David Archuleta**

I rubbed my eyes, and slowly got out of my bed.

Last nights event's came rushing at me.

Enrique came bursting through my door, an armful of hangers, with beautiful gowns hanging

From them, and a cup holder of star bucks cups, full with caffeine.

His thick French accent, crystal clear and demanding.

We had to try on all of the dresses for the next show.

We were up until 4:00 in the morning, and Janelle didn't like ANY of the dresses.

We had to re-order, re-stock, and re-organize.

I was quite annoyed.

I rubbed my eyes again, I just couldn't wake up.

I sighed and ran towards my bathroom, I don't want to be late, today was going to be even more stressful, I had to mail the clothes to Alice, had to go into fitting, get the mail from our slot, pay my phone bill, and ask Enrique if the dresses are in. I stripped down and climbed into my huge shower, letting the hot water relax my tense muscles.

I relaxed, washed up and got out.

I wrapped a towel around me and walked into my room, heading straight for my closet.

It was awfully quiet for one of our mornings.

Janelle usually yelled my name to make sure I was up.

I still had on my towel when I walked into the living room.

There was a note on the counter.

I picked it up, read and re-read it.

Just to make sure that it said what I thought it said.

_Bella, went to Germany for the week, my photo shoot was sooner than planned, Enrique took care of everything. Your off for the week. Do whatever, because when I get back, your going to have to work hard._

_With all love, Janelle._

_P.S. I was kidding, but we do have a lot to do, LOVE YA, JANELLE._

I smiled to myself and ran back to my room.

I got dressed in a dress Janelle said I looked amazing in.

It was very simple for today's events.

It was to my knees.(ON PROFILE.)

And black and a pink color.

I slipped on the shoes I had gotten for FREE.

They were chanel and I loved them.(ALSO ON PROFILE.)

I walked out the door, and caught a cab, I was going to see a movie.

**Edward POV.**

I sat down at my computer and started the search.

I had seen a picture of Bella on a billboard, and I was like, OH MY GOSH.

So I'm searching her.

I typed in Bella swan and 100,789 hits came up.

Janelle mink was a highly thought of modeling agency owner.

She had apparently brought Bella under her wing after she…GOT HIT BY A CAR?!

WHAT?!

But that's a lie, Alice would have told me.

I clicked on another page.

Oh my gosh, this one says she was a Spanish orphan, BELLA'S NOT EVEN SPANISH.

What the heck.

I clicked on another one. People magazine. Hmm, this SHOULD have some truth to it.

I watched a video and it said Bella and Janelle had been living with each other in an apartment.

She, a lovesick beauty trying to hide her feelings, and Janelle, trying to runaway from a recent bomb of a relationship.

They befriended each other and are now the best of friends.

I saw a cooler version of Bella walking down the street, big sunglasses on her face, sipping a late, with a blonde women also with big sunglasses on, walking next to her.

Bella was smiling about something the women had said and was now scowling at the paparazzi who was all up in her face.

If I was there, I would punch the dude.

A man with dark hair walked up to Bella, and she smiled.

My heart wrenched, has she already found new love.

The man kissed both the girls cheeks and began chanting off of a list of things to do, the blonde, who I'm supposing is Janelle, groaned and grabbed Bella's wrist as the ran into the waiting cab.

The video reporter started saying other things.

_Enrique Mallibr is said to beboth the girls assistant. He's a walking talking male version of Janelle._

_And many a time there were rumors of potential love._

_For more on these two beauties wait until next time, on E._

_I'm Barbra winters, and good day._

I shut off my computer and climbed out my window onto my roof.

It is going to be a long time before I see Bella, what am I going to do about it?

**-end of chapter three.-**

**wellllll, do you like it or no?**

**I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT.**

**BUT CHAPTER FOUR, I'M WRITEING IT RIGHT NOWWWWW.**

**YES YES YES YES YES YES YES**

**RAISE YO' HAND IF YOU WANT A LEMON.**

**-cautiously raises hand high in the air-**

**well i'm working on it, unless you don't want one.**

**D:**


	4. let it rock, moment in time, LOVE ambre

**Disclaimer: twilightme no own. -weeps pathetically-**

**SAYYYY SOMEFINNN. :D**

**Let it rock- lil Wayne and some other dude. HA.**

I walked out the movie and a couple flashbulbs blinded me, and then they were gone.

I scowled.

The movie I saw was extremely stupid.

It was a romance, apparently.

A cab blasted past me, the horn roaring.

I slumped my shoulders and put a hand on my hip.

There was a bench on the curb so I plopped down

I sat there for an hour and the rain never started.

My cell phone rang a couple times, but I ignored it.

Then the rain started, and I cursed myself.

I stood up and held my hand in the air.

A cab drove past me, and I screeched.

The rain pelted me harder and all of the sudden, it stopped.

I looked around at my surroundings, it was still raining, rather hard actually.

I spun around, and was met face to face, with someone, holding an umbrella over my head.

I smiled slowly.

**Janelle POV.**

I walked down the runway in my big dress, and thought of Bella.

She was a wonderful friend to me.

I think I love Enrique.

I don't know though.

God help me, he's so hot.

And those stupid rumors about us having an affair is such a lie.

He wouldn't touch me, this I know.

He smiled up at me as I turned behind my girls.

My models waltzed down the runway again, and I stood beside the podium, smiling hugely.

I really didn't feel like going to the after party.

But I have to I guess.

A couple more models walked down the runway in the clothes I've had dreams about.

The clothes that changed my life.

The silk turquoise dress walked down the runway on a red haired model.

Bella looks really good in that dress.

She's quickly becoming my best friend, I smiled.

Someone tugged at my arm, and I snapped out of my phase to look up at them.

It was Enrique, smiling at me.

I smiled again and walked arm and arm with him to the ballroom, where the after party was being held.

Enrique scoffed and I looked at him, confused.

He shook his head, and spoke low, in a French accent thicker than mine.

"nothing." he smiled at me and gazed into my eyes.

I melted, and smiled back.

Flashbulbs went off and I scowled.

They always ruined everything, he still gazed into my eyes, a slight amused smile on his features.

And for a moment, we were the only two people on the entire universe.

**Enrique POV.**

I gazed out to the crowd, searching for Janelle.

She looked beautiful on the runway.

And she looks even cuter when she scowls at the Razzi.

**(A/n: paparazzo, obviously. Me and my friends shortened it to razzi deal, mmkay? lol)**

I smiled, and she gazed at me, smiling gently.

My heart pounded, and practically ripped it's self from my chest.

I smiled, this definitely was a feeling for which I wasn't quite familiar of.

Was THIS what Bella was venting about.

Her angered rant's about a boy back home.

Whenever she was mad, she would mumble something about a boy named Edward.

She was like a little sister to me.

And I was already quite protective over her.

When a boy would speak to her, I would hover close.

She was quite younger than me and Janelle.

Only by a year though.

Still. I was left to wander and I came over to the table assigned for me and Janelle.

I sat, and let my thoughts canter.

I thought about that moment between me and Janelle.

It was amazing.

I think I love her.

No, I KNOW I love her.

I'm going to tell her tonight.

And if the feeling isn't mutual, then so be it.

She walked over to me, and I stood, held out my hand, and we started dancing.

After a few moment's of slow dancing, I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I love you" was the gentle whisper escaping my lips.

She froze, as did I.

Lord, help me.

**Janelle POV.**

"I love you" he whispered in my ear.

I froze automatically, and I felt him freeze.

I grimaced, and then pulled back to look at him.

Someone should slap me, I think I'm dreaming.

"do you mean that?"

I asked. I had to make sure.

"yes." he said, we had stopped dancing, and he was looking at the floor cautiously.

I smiled, and held his cheek so he was looking at me.

"I love you too." I whispered and kissed him full out on the lips.

Apparently no on saw, because we slipped away two seconds after.

We were in my hotel room, and I started kissing him.

he smiled and kissed me back.

For a moment in time, this could possibly be my favorite day.

**-end of chapter four-**

**I realllllyyyyy realllllllllllly reallllllllly love this chapter.**

**My writing is extremely good, WELL I THINK SO.**

**Ha, anyway,**

**REVIEW OR YOU WON'T FIND OUT WHO PUT THE UMBRELLA OF LOVE OVER BELLA**

**S HEAD.**

**AND IT'S NOT EDWARD.**

**HAHAHA IN YOUR FACE.**

**Review.**

**XD**

**Oh AND btw, sorry it's so short.**


	5. seduced, payback, how Corny

**Disclaimer: me owning, TWILIGHT. -laughs hysterically- you better be glad I don't.**

**Ok, so I've been wondering if people actually READ my disclaimers. Because I know people who don't. because I left a little message in one of them, DON'T BOTHER GOING BACK TO LOOK BECAUSE I ALREADY DELETED IT. But if you really do read my disclaimers, then pat your self on the back because you will probably put me in a good mood. Which means chapters for YOU. Ungrateful little peeps who don't read my disclaimer, SHAME ON YOU. It's not really important, :D haha, anyway, if you do read my disclaimers, and you loveeeee this story, type bananas in all caps in your review. :D**

**Ok? Please do it,**

**ONWARD.**

**Riot-three days grace**

**previously**

_I turned to him, and smiled slightly._

EDWARD!?!

Edward was HERE, in PARIS!

I just kind of stood there like an idiot, while my cab sat there honking impatiently.

"I.." I started.

He waved the cabbie away, and another couple got in.

The cabbie blared his horn rudely, and flipped us off.

I wasn't paying very much attention.

I still stood there, staring at him.

I finally snapped out of it, his crooked amused grin coming towards me.

And his lips were on mine before I contemplated what had happened.

He pulled away and opened the car door for me.

Dazed, I just kind of stepped in.

He walked around quickly, and was in the car talking before I had the chance to.

"you're probably wondering why I'm here, but your too dazed by my sweetness and love for you that you just sit there, speechless admiring me."

I scoffed, he had his hand over his heart and he was looking to the ceiling of the car.

"no, I'm…..surprised."

I replied looking out the window.

He fell silent.

"so am I." he murmured.

I looked to him…a question coming out before I could stop it.

"why ARE you here." he looked hurt.

And I quickly finished, "no, I mean, crap, umm,.."

He interrupted me, "would you mind telling me were your apartment is?"

I scowled and gave him directions.

"Janelle's gone for the week, she' in…."

"Germany." he interrupted me. "I know."

I just kind of stared at him.

He laughed and turned to me, "you're all over America, Hun"

My eyes widened and I replied with, "seriously?"

He nodded and turned back to the road.

He murmured something, just audible for me to hear. "American sweetheart taken in by vicious model company owner Janelle mink, after getting in a tragic accident, hit by a car."

Unable to hold it in, I started laughing uncontrollably.

When I looked up, he was staring at me smiling.

"there were more ridicules rumors, they were so stupid, if you Google yourself, you get over 10,000,000 hits."

I stared, and then said, "seriously? Wait…you googled me?" I lifted an eyebrow.

He grinned and said, "I was interested."

I shook my head.

We got to my house and I went into my room.

I took a shower and stayed in there for about twenty minutes.

I got out and wrapped a towel around me.

I walked into my room, and sighed in contentment.

I went to go to my closet for clothes and Edward was sitting on my bed, flipping through a magazine.

"what…the hell are you doing in my room" I said calmly.

He looked at me and said, "you were taking too long."

He threw the magazine on the ground and walked towards me.

I saw he had new clothes on, he must have taken a shower.

That was quick.

He was standing right in front of me now.

"Bella," he said softly.

"what?" I asked, my breathing ragged.

"I love you."

And with that, he kissed me, and I pushed him away.

He looked confused.

"do you not love me anymore, because I can totally understand that,. I guess.. I mean I kind of didn't even say goodbye. I don't know, it's been a couple months."

"first…" I interrupted him, acting as if he never spoke.

I poked his chest and he rubbed it mouthing an 'ow'

I ignored him. "you deserve at least one day of solitude. Without me."

He interrupted me.

"can't I have one day of solitude when Janelle get's back? I haven't seen you in a month, Bella."

He whispered the last part.

I smiled and said.

"can I at least get dressed?" I asked.

He came closer to my face and his breath paralyzed me.

"what I want to do, doesn't involve clothes." he whispered.

I blushed a little.

I never blush, how can he do that to me, and no one else can.

His lips were on mine before I had a chance to reply, react, or even think for that matter.

**(A/N: there would have been a lemon but, i don't have enough votes on my poll. And I'm trying to protect the innocence of children's eyes. :D)**

**-the next morning-**

I woke up and scolded myself.

Having sex with Edward, big NO NO.

But, oh my gosh.

That could have possibly been THE best night of my life.

Edward was still asleep next to me.

I got up, took a shower, and after I got dressed headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Janelle would be surprised.

He would probably have to sleep in my be.

Big advantage.

Wait, NO BELLA, NO. no thinking about that.

Warm strong arms wrapped around my waist and I sighed.

"that smells good." he murmured.

I nodded.

"are you not talking to me now?"

I shrugged.

I could practically hear the smile spreading on his face.

"well, I had a good time, I don't know about you." I held back a smile.

"Oh, you can't hide that from me." he finished.

I was full out smiling now.

Then I frowned and turned toward him.

"you can't just seduce someone when they get out the shower, it's really not very fair." I huffed.

He touched his forehead to mine and said, "I never said I played fair"

I smiled a little and turned back to my cooking.

I flipped the pancakes, and put them on a plate. When they were done,

We ate in silence.

It was when we were done eating, that the reality of the situation hit me.

Edward had been in Paris a total of one night, and I had already slept with him.

Dammnit. Dammnit. Dammnit.

Edward sat watching T.V. as I folded clothes.

I walked up to him and slapped him on the arm, hard.

"ow! What was that for!?!" he hollered.

"you make me look easy."

He grinned, "I thought we were passed this." he sat up straight. And continued.

"I, seduced you. You were just sucked in by my mere presence, you had no choice but to say yes." I rolled my head and muttered something along the lines of, "paybacks a bitch."

And it only was.

Because I was going to seriously get him back.

And he won't like it.

Or he will.

Big, big advantage.

**Janelle POV.**

I awoke, only in my own bed, and the night's events flew past me.

Enrique.

Were was he, I vaguely smelled bacon,

I got up, put on a robe, and walked into the kitchen.

He stood there, no shirt on, cooking, humming slightly to himself.

I won't lie, he looked hot.

I walked up behind him as his song hit the climax, and patted his shoulder.

He jumped about 12 feet in the air.

"dear Shakespeare!" he hollered.** (A/N: in YOUR FACE. Katelyn and Jordan, IN YOUR FACE. That is all)**

I laughed and he smiled hugely at me.

"did last night seriously happen?" I asked.

He nodded looking kind of hurt.

"NOT THAT I DIDN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN." I reassured him.

He smiled again. "it's just that, well, I've loved you for a while, and,..and oh god that sounded corny."

He got real close to me and said, "I love corny."

I smiled.

"so, what's on the agenda today?" he asked.

"I don't know, I think I'm going to take the day off. Call Bella, see how her brakes going. You?" I asked knowingly.

"well, me? I'm up for anything your up to."

I smiled, grabbed my phone, and headed to my room to call Bella.

I rang twice and she picked up.

"Hey Janelle. How has your trip been so far?"

I heard murmuring in the background.

"is someone there?" I asked, the murmuring got a little louder. And she held the phone away to say something.

"um, no." louder.

"fine, yes there is, but..it's not important."

Even more louder.

"ok, it's Edward." before I could stop myself I screeched. And Enrique came running into the room, worried.

I waved him over and he turned from worried, to confused.

She sighed and said, "I knew that would happen."

I jumped around a little.

I began to talk and the murmuring between her and I'm guessing Edward stopped.

"is he cute, what's he look like, is he nice, I want to meet him!" it all really came out in one word.

"ok..um…no…" I heard a scoff. She huffed. "I don't know, you'll see, I guess. Ok."

"Bella, I'll be home in three day's, talk to you later."

I was excited, super, excited.

She sighed again. "alright." and with that I hung up.

"Edward's there." I said.

He frowned. "that guy that hurt her?" he asked.

"no.." I did this clicking thing with my tongue.

"the guy she is in love with,"

He nodded, "yeah, the guy that hurt her." I rolled my eyes and gave him a little shove.

"your such a party pooper."

He smiled and playfully tackled me on the bed.

"I know how to start one though."

God I love this man.

**-end of chapter five-**

**-looks around cautiously- DONT KILL ME, IT HAD TO BE EDWARD. i know i kind of lied to you guys, i'm sorry.**

**I HAD TO d:**

**Ok, soooo… I LOVE THIS CHAPTER.**

**This is my LONGEST CHAPTER YET. BE HAPPY,**

**-pats self on back- I think I did QUITE a good job.**

**I think my writing is getting better.**

**The whole Shakespeare thing is merely something I HAD to do, because it was on Jordan's fic and Katelyn's, so I wanted to.**

**:D**

**Anyway.**

**Review!**


	6. make love to me, your back! talk

**Disclaimer: I most definitely own the plot, but that's about it. ): **

**So, I'm intensely sorry, for not updating in like a millenniums, but if you guys actually read the authors note, you would know why.**

**Ahh, curse thee brain.**

**(: **

**Read on.**

**Bella, POV**

"Edward, I seriously want to wait." I say.

He grinned.

Janelle would be back tomorrow.

Getting him back was wonderful.

I would swing my hips a little more, wear tank tops.

when I would get out of the shower, I would walk around in a towel.

A day late, he turned the tables.

Once he realized what I was doing, he decided the solitude was best.

Why the hell did I say that?

And he was teasing me too, he would work out, with the doors open.

I passed it one time, and he was using that big bar thing.

Yeah, he grinned once he saw me staring.

He would walk around with no shirt on.

His nicely chiseled frame hovering over me any chance he got.

And right now, he was demanding the solitude.

"Bella, I think we should wait, until we have sex again. Wouldn't want to make you look, easy."

I scowled, and jumped off of the bed.

I did want to wait, but not now.

We were in his room, but I walked into my room and slammed the door.

I could hear his laughter all the way from my room.

I scowled and jumped on my bed, reading a magazine.

Every minute this man was making me crazy.

I love that man entirely too much.

My door cracked open and I sighed.

"Bella?" Edward said in a small voice, humor in the tone.

"what?" I ask.

"can I come lay with you, the storm is scaring me."

I full out laughed now, and looked out the window.

It was lighting and thundering.

He jumped into bed next to me and nuzzled my neck.

"Edward." I say.

"hmm."

"I love you."

He stopped breathing a little, and then started up normally.

"I love you too." he said.

"good,"

"why do you say that?"

"because if you didn't I'd kick you out of my bed"

He scooted closer too me and chuckled.

"are you really angry I won't sleep with you, love"

I sighed.

"no I guess not."

"it's been really hard. I was trying not to jump on you in there"

I laughed and turned, wrapping my legs around him.

"yeah, yeah"

"I'm serious Bella." I blushed. He sounded serious.

A minute after talking we were kissing, well, making out.

I guess he lied about not sleeping with me, because he was taking my clothes off.

Which made me laugh and him smile.

**-innocence of your eyes stops now-**

**If you don't want a lemon, skip the stuff in bold. **

**It won't mess up anything, the plot will be the same, it will be as if it never happened.**

**Oh wow, that sounded creepy. Read on.**

**he practically ripped my clothes off, and kissed all the way from my lips to my belly button.**

**i smiled, he kissed back up to my neck.**

**and we were both naked rolling under the sheets.**

**"Bella." he whispers.**

**"what?" i choked out, i can barely breathe i want him so bad.**

**"do you seriously want me to sleep with you" he was teasing me now.**

**he saw me squirming under his gaze.**

**"oh my god, yes. now hurry."**

**i got turned on by the way he was looking at me.**

**he gazed down my body, and kissed me everywhere.**

**i shivered with delight.**

**"Edward, seriously" i said, wrapping my waiting legs around him.**

**he chuckled and thrusted into me.**

**a moan escaped my lips.**

**he thrusted in and out of me, going faster with my pleas, and harder with my screams.**

**he would kiss me all over, and i would moan his name.**

**"god, bella," he panted. thrusting harder.**

**i moaned loud, and screamed his name, my orgasim hitting it's climax.**

**about an hour later, he fell to the bed beside me, panting.**

**exhausted, i rolled over to him and snugled into his open arms, wrapping my legs back around him.**

**this night was getting better and better, just by me in Edwards arms. **

**i fell asleep shortly after.**

**-lemon over-**

**ha, please don't go too hard on me, first lemon ever in my entire life. :/**

**tell me if it's horrible.**

**-the next day-**

I awoke and smiled.

He finally gave in to me.

I got up, took a shower, and got dressed.

Skipping to the kitchen, I heard talking.

I walked into the kitchen and screeched.

Enrique and Janelle were standing right there.

Enrique held out his arms and I jumped into them.

Corny I know, but he's like a brother.

And we mess around like that all the time anyway.

Edward and Janelle were smiling at us as I told him how the dresses he ordered hadn't come in yet.

He scowled and mumbled curses in French.

"they hadn't come in? Pat was supposed to get those and bring them over. What about mike? Is he fired yet?"

I scoffed, "no, him and Pat are having an affair, in his office. I walked in to get the copies, and they were making out. It was gross"

He smiled, and said "well, at least I can do it. I was upset when we left because I wouldn't get to see it."

I ran to Janelle next and we hugged for a long time.

"god, Bella, I don't think I've ever missed someone so much."

I laughed at her.

"Janelle it was only a week. But I know what you mean, this house has never felt emptier. Well it felt empty the first day you were gone."

I turned to Edward, who was staring at us.

"hi Edward, I'm Janelle." they shook hands.

"can you speak French?" Enrique asked.

He shook his head no.

Enrique started in rapid French talking to us a mile a minute.

I grinned and Janelle laughed.

Thank god for French class.

He had said, "the boy looks nervous, Eh."

I was the one who replied to him.

" bien, il vous a rencontré juste. essayant probablement de faire une bonne impression"

_Well, he only just met you, probably trying to make a good impression_

They laughed.

And Janelle replied.

"Garçon pauvre. Enrique ne va pas à fort sur lui. "

_Poor boy. Enrique don't go too hard on him._

I looked at them in disbelief.

"S'il vous plaît, ne pas l'effaroucher. sérieusement. je l'aime. " I say,

_Please don't scare him away. Seriously, I love him._

And Janelle and Enrique look at me, a smile on there face.

I grinned and Enrique clapped Edward on the shoulder.

"let's talk, Eh, Edward?"

Edward nodded and walked away from us with Enrique.

Once they were gone, Janelle started with those damn questions of hers.

"so, have you already dropped the 'L' bomb?"

I grinned, "yeah."

She smiled and we talked about random stuff.

"is he good in bed?" she asks. I scoff, and reply.

"oh my god, you have no idea."

I change the subject "you and Enrique getting cozy down in Germany?" she blushed and I laughed.

I was right.

I always am.

"I could tell. You were practically glowing."

She blushed even redder.

Hours later me and Edward were in my room, watching a movie.

"you know how seriously hot you are when you speak another language. It…turns me on."

I laughed.

"maybe I should speak French from now on."

We laughed.

And for the first time in a while, my life felt complete.

**-end of chapter six-**

**So, did you guys like it?**

**I thought I'd throw a lemon in there, because I haven't written in a while.**

**Let me TELL you, it was the hardest thing I've ever done. especially because i'm an innocent little virgin, scratch the innocent.**

**lmao,**

**I was probably blushing the entire time.**

**Hmm, LOL, **

**Now, REVIEW.**

**I gave your asses a lemon, you better critique me on it.**

**Tell mee howw I diddddd.**

**(:**


	7. lies, friends, and positive results

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Just the glamorous OC characters in this plot line. :D**

**short AN: inspiration hit in the middle of school, and I have a composition notebook FILLED with chapters for this story. But the bad thing is, it's not like chapter eight chapter nine, no, it's like, chapter 20, chapter 19. stuff like that, I have at least, 20, chapters in that book. So I need fillers. Blech.**

**Read on friends. :D**

Janelle POV.

"PAT!" I screeched. Days had passed, and we finally had to start working again.

i was helping Bella make her own line of clothes.

I was excited.

Pat still hadn't brought me those damn sketches.

I stormed out of my office, where me, Bella, Enrique and Edward were currently working on the line.

Well, Edward just watched, and helped when needed.

When I got to pat's office, I opened the door, and she was sleeping.

SLEEPING!

I walked over to her desk, and sat there for a second.

I got close to her ear, and screamed, "pat!"

she jumped probably five feet in the air.

"oh, god sorry. I just broke up with my boyfriend, and,-"

"i don't give a damn. Your fired. I have had a MULTITUDE of problems with you in the past MONTH! Pack up your things. Today's your last day."

I jerked the sketches off of her desk, and stormed back into my office.

A scowl engraved on my face.

"oh honey, I heard that all the way from here. Good job," Enrique said trying to hold back laughter.

I rolled my eye's and a small smile approached my face.

We got to work, and Bella was freaking out.

Again. "Janelle, I seriously might not get this done for Friday, when are we going to Germany with this? We have like, no staff, and it's falling apart, the magazine isn't even published-"

I interrupted her, "dear Bella, this is every week for me. Calm yourself." I walked over to her, and spoke again.

"me dear friend Vera is coming along with us, she is very excited to see your line. Remember when you modeled her line? Well, she owed me, and plus she thought you were positively gorgeous. I was actually supposed to tell you that you had her wedding dress line booked. Your modeling at least seven of the dresses, did I tell her that Enrique?" I said turning to him.

His face lit up, "oh Bella we got to pick the dresses you would model, it was amazing!"

she interrupted us, with a shocked impression. "Vera? As in, Vera WANG? Oh my god, I like, freaking love her!"

her face was practically Glowing, and I looked to where Edward was standing.

He smiled, and put a cup of coffee to his lips.

"come Edward, we need a boy to try on this stuff, I can just get that Marissa girl to try on the girl line."

his eye's widened, and he started to protest, "oh, I don't do that stuff, I mean.."

"oh come on, please? For me?" Bella said, taking on the puppy dog pout. God, that's adorable, I should try that sometime.

My cell phone rang, and I ran to get it.

"hello?" I said.

"Hey! It's Alice." I smiled, and shut the door to the closet, where I was hiding.

"Bonjour! I had been meaning to call you. I already have all of the tickets, there set for tomorrow, is that good?"

I asked her, whispering.

"oh it's amazing, thank you so much for doing this. I think we'll get along just fine."

"maybe so." I said smiling.

"oh, I have to go finish packing, bye!"

I smiled, she was so bubbly.

I walked out, and Edward, Enrique, and Bella were staring at the closet door, where I had just come from.

"important call?" Enrique asked, a knowing look on his face.

I smiled, "most definitely."

he shrugged, and Edward was still protesting.

"fine! I'll do the girls today, but you ARE going to try them on tomorrow, for Bella, no?"

he narrowed his eyes.

"fine." he said, walking towards the big chair that sat behind my desk.

"I'm sitting here," he said.

I shrugged, and called Marissa in.

Marissa walked in, and spoke to us, "Oh ! remercie autant de, le Coup manqué. les guerres, le Coup manqué. Janelle, vous picking de regret de coutume me ! "

"_oh, thank you so much! Miss Bella, Miss Janelle, you won't regret it. "_

I rolled my eyes, and Bella raised an eyebrow.

Bella was the one to reply, "Mhm, maintenant allumer, avant que nous choisissons quelqu'un d'autre. vous fait parle l'anglais ?"

"_Mhm, now come on before we pick someone else. Do you speak English?"_

I nodded my approval, and Bella smiled.

The girl looked confused.

"Parlez-vous l'anglais ? Anglais ! " I said to her.

"_do you speak English? ENGLISH!"_

"oh, yes I speak English!" the girl said.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"alright, undress, I have the first set."

she looked nervous.

"can he like, shut his eyes? It's making me nervous." she said pointing to Edward.

Bella looked towards Edward, and he held up his hands. He turned around, looking towards the wall.

Marissa Blushed, and started taking off her clothes.

Once she was undressed, she turned around sheepishly.

We couldn't get it zipped.

"Jesus, take it off, I'll just try it on." Bella scolded.

I smiled, and Enrique nodded.

The girl took off the dress, and put her clothes on.

Edward turned around, and walked up to us.

The girl hadn't left yet.

"do you need something?" I asked her.

She was starting to annoy me.

Bella closed to curtains on the door and started taking her clothes off.

"Madame Bella, aren't you nervous around him?" the girl asked in a small voice, blushing.

Edward grinned.

And Bella shook her head, and looked up to the girl.

"he's already seen me naked, why wouldn't I let him see me in my underwear."

I choked on laughter, and Bella slid into the dress comfortably.

Marissa scowled, and walked out of the room.

"you handled that nicely." Enrique said, grinning.

Bella rolled her eye's and turned for me to sip her up.

I did, and she went to the mirror.

"oh." she said, her eyebrow's coming together.

"what," Enrique replied groaning.

"what about the line of fabric right here? We forgot it." she said, a questioning look on her face.

I put a finger to my chin, and walked over to her.

I looked into the mirror with her.

"see," she said, touching the empty spot on the white dress.

"oh, yeah, come here Enrique." he walked over, and I lifted the dress up, and brought down the underneath of it.

"you forgot that, Bella," she smiled.

Enrique grabbed the fabric, and I unzipped the dress.

Bella slid out of it, and walked over to her pile of clothes.

After she had them on, she was whispering to Edward.

"let's go out to lunch. I'm starving." Bella announced.

I nodded, and my stomach growled.

-Bella POV-

when we walked out of our building, I sniffed the fresh air.

And it started raining.

I groaned, and took out my black umbrella.

Edward took it from me, and stuck it over both of our heads.

Janelle had a light pink one, and they were in front of us.

"i love you." I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

I smiled, and bent my head up to kiss him.

He smiled, and we walked down to the little cafe.

Edward held my hand as we walked into the big wooden doors that said cliché, the name of the quaint little cafe.

We sat down, and ordered drinks.

"i think you're trying to kill me. Do I really get to model that dress.?" I asked Janelle as she set down the picture of the most beautiful dress I've ever seen in my entire life.

"you're going to give her a heart attack tell her the good news!" Enrique said.

A girl walked up to us, and asked us what we wanted in French.

"English please." Janelle said.

She smiled, and winked at Edward.

I rolled my eyes.

Edward looked at me, and grinned.

"i want that salad I got last time, and a coke." Janelle said.

"I'll have the same." I said.

Enrique ordered the fish thing.

"I'll have what she's having," Edward said.

"what to drink?" the waitress said flirtatiously.

"yes, Edward, what to drink?" I asked him sarcastically.

He looked at me sheepishly, and said "I'll have a coke."

I rolled my eye's for about the fiftieth time, and sat back in my chair.

He put his arm around me on the chair, and smiled lazily.

I looked away from him, and started up a conversation with Janelle.

He was trying to get my Attention, and Janelle was smirking, I was just ignoring him.

"Bella," he said.

"so, Janelle, has Vicki gotten back? I'm sure she'll be just so happy you and Enrique are together."

"oh, please, don't talk of that skank. She arrived yesterday and was all over Enrique,-"

"she was not!" Enrique protested.

I smiled, "Belll-laa!? You can't ignore me for forever." he murmured.

Janelle started up a conversation with Enrique, and grinned. She was ignoring me.

I turned to Edward, our chairs were so close, that his lips were merely an inch away.

"what?" I murmured.

He put his forehead on mine, and said, "why are you ignoring me? What did I do?"

his hot breath entranced me.

Dammit.

"Um, I can't remember."

his lips came closer, and our noses touched.

I gripped my seat so I wouldn't fall.

"what about now?" he asked me.

I scowled.

Someone cleared there throat, and Edward kissed me and pulled away to look at the waitress.

She had a look of hatred on her face.

She mumbled something in French, probably not knowing I could understand it.

"La chienne heureuse stupide. elle n'est pas même cela joli. "

"_stupid lucky bitch. She's not even that pretty."_

"Elle est plus jolie que vous jamais serez. la dévergondée. " Janelle spat.

"_She's prettier than you'll ever be. Slut."_

I stuck my hand out for her to shake it, and spoke to her.

"Bonjour, les guerres de mes noms, et ceci est mon ami, Edward. la prochaine fois vous parlez en français assure que le reste des gens à la table ne peuvent pas le comprendre. " I said to her.

_Hello, my name's Bella. This is my boyfriend, Edward. Next time you speak in French, make sure no one at the table understands it._

She blushed a deep red. And she looked embarrassed.

She set down our food and walked away.

"I'm thinking I should take French class." Edward said, kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled, and started eating my salad.

--the next day--

Edward POV.

I smiled down at the sleeping Bella.

I kissed her neck all the way up to her lips.

She smiled, and started kissing me back.

"good morning." I said to her.

I rolled over, and she groaned.

She rolled on top me, and the silk of her tank top felt warm against my bare chest.

I felt her legs wrap around mine, and she rubbed her cold feet against my flannel pajama pants.

"today, we get to relax. Janelle has to pick up one of her old friends from the airport, Enrique's going with her." I told her.

She opened her closed eyes, and smiled.

As we sat there, I heard her fast breathing start to slow.

I could feel her chest moving up and down, against mine, as she breathed in and out.

Her face lay gently in the crook of my neck, and her hand was on my arm.

"Bella?" I said.

I was answered by silence.

I smiled, and slowly, but happily, fell back asleep, with the love of my life on top of me.

**(short AN: see? Everything doesn't have to be so dirty you perverted people. :D)**

Bella POV.

I thought I was dreaming, as I heard Alice's shrill voice calling my name.

I groaned, and I saw the light flicker on, and Edward's head came up from beside me.

I know I fell asleep on top of him, but that's all I remember.

"get up you sleepy head's. Your best friend is here."

"not just Alice either." rose said from beside her.

I popped up, and grinned as I saw Alice, and Rose right there.

Edward's warm arm wrapped around me.

"go away." he groaned.

He pulled me too him, and smiled against my bare shoulder.

Alice and rose plopped down on each side of us.,

"wait, your not naked, are you Edward, because I'll get out of this bed faster than anyone you've ever seen." Rose said from Edwards side.

"i wish I was." he said grinning.

"cannonballl!!!!!!!!!" Emmett screamed.

"uh-oh." Edward said with his eye's closed, as he jumped on top of me so Emmett could land beside rose.

"no one told me there was a bed party I would have brought the alcohol." Jasper said laughing, jumping in beside Alice.

"look, I love you guy's but I am seriously tired!" Edward murmured, still on top of me, his face buried in my neck.

"aw, you get Bella to yourself like, every day. It's our turn!" Alice said, laughing, and pulling me towards her.

Edward didn't let go, and finally Emmett grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

Thank god I had a bra on under my silk tank top.

He marched out of the room triumphantly, and everyone was running after us behind him.

"bring her back!" I heard Edward scream.

Emmett laughed at my protests, completely ignoring Edward.

I hit his back repeatedly, "Emmett put me down!" I screeched, laughing, Janelle and Enrique were grinning in the kitchen.

"don't just sit there! Help me!" I screeched at them.

"Ooh, pant's her!" Rose screeched.

"you better not, what if I didn't have underwear on!" I said to them.

"i can see it through your pajama's I know you do." she said.

"very cute pajama's by the way. Good choice going with maroon, that teal color was cute, but not you. And the robe that goes with it is so cute!" Alice said from beside me.

I rolled my eyes. "ok, you want down? Well I'll put you down." Emmett said.

"oh no." I said.

He threw me down on the large black couch, and I groaned.

"i hate you," I said to him. Shutting my eye's.

"get up and give your brother a hug, or I'll do it again." he said.

I got up quickly, and Emmett engulfed me in the hugest hug he's ever given.

"yeah, love you too Emmett."

"oh, we've missed you so much! we got back from Africa, Rosie, and I, just got back today when Alice made us jump back on the plane. For good reasons though."

I smiled as he rambled on.

Edward walked out of our room pulling a shirt over his head.

"oh well looky here! It's alive!" Alice said, and he shot her a glare but still wrapped her up in a hug.

He clapped Jasper on the shoulder and they did this stupid boy hug thing. Alice rolled her eyes.

When he got to Emmett, he braced himself.

"helloooooo!?!" Emmett said, grabbing him and crushing him.

"hello to you Emmett."

when Emmett let him go, he turned to him, and then to Jasper.

"Rosie isn't a very good partner when it comes to watching football. She asks to many questions." he said, looking at her in a loving way.

"well the damn game is so confusing." she said throwing her hands in the air.

Alice and I laughed.

I walked over and grabbed both Rose and Alice's hand, "time to catch up. It's boy time. Come one Janelle."

I said, looking back at the boys, already on the couch searching the channels, Enrique beside them.

Janelle's face lit up, and followed us to my room.

About an hour later, my nails were freshly painted, our stomachs were grumbling, and we were laughing so hard, sparkling white grape juice was coming out of our noses.

I laughed again at something Janelle had said, and sipped at the expensive drink.

There was a loud knock at the door, and I put down my drink, and the magazine I had been reading and ran to the door.

I opened it, and Enrique was standing there, a look on his face.

My eyebrows furrowed, "whats wrong?"

"i need you and Janelle out here like, right now."

I looked at Janelle, and she understood.

She hopped off the bed, and walked to the door, opening it further.

All of the boys walked in, a confused look on there faces.

I walked out, Janelle behind me.

I shut the door once we were fully out, and Enrique led us over to the couch.

He turned on the TV, and flipped it to E! Hollywood news.

I listened curiously.

"Bella swan, from Mink productions is producing her own line of clothing, with Janelle helping her along the way. We have yet to find out who the mysterious man's name that she has been with..." Edwards picture showed up on the screen, and the girl finished talking.

"early this morning we saw Mink and Enrique, picking up a group of people at the airport. Is it true Bella plans to marry that mysterious man? Is that why the group has come? We soon found out that the company has started being extremely abusive to the workers, not physically, but verbally. We have a girl with us now, who filed a complaint to the company's head manager. They said that Bella and Janelle called the poor girl fat, and that she would never make it big."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screeched. "i never said that!" I said to Janelle, then turning to Enrique.

"dammnit, I knew she was tattling like a little girl. The head chief has been warning me that there was people complaining. I didn't know it was that cow."

we listened more, "there are also rumors of swan being pregnant. The girl that complained said that she overheard Swan saying she was getting an abortion. We sure hope she's pro-life."

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I said pounding my fist on the table and jumping up.

"what the hell, she's such a bitch I should have fired her when she spread that rumor about me!" Janelle said, turning off the TV and stomping into the kitchen.

"does THIS always happen?" I asked Janelle and Enrique.

Enrique had a sad look on his face, and turned the TV back on.

"listen to this." he said grimly.

"Enrique is said to have been sleeping with Bella AND Janelle. I hope Swan's man knows about it. If not, tell him soon because a man like that should never go to waste. I mean he's gorgeous. Anyway, Enrique was also rumored to be the father of both swan AND mink's child. Let's just hope these Hollywood starlits know what there doing. I'm Jenny ponder, and this was E! News. Goodnight."

Enrique turned the TV off and put his head in his hands.

He looked up and clapped his hands in an irritated manner.

"this...is war." Janelle said, opening the door to my room, and motioning for them to come out.

I stood looking at the floor, a scowl on my face, and my hands on my hips.

"we heard A LOT of cussing. What happened?" Rose said.

I rubbed my face and walked into the kitchen.

"this girl in our building went to tell a bunch of shit to E! Hollywood News because she thinks we called her fat." I said, pouring a cup of tea for myself.

Janelle showed them what Enrique recorded of the show, and they gasped.

Everything on there was a lie.

"we have to go and have an interview with them anyway. Our publicist told us to have separate interviews with that Jenny skank." Janelle said.

I shrugged, and took a long sip of my tea.

I felt Edwards warm arms wrap around my middle.

He put his hand on my stomach, and said.

"Bella, I didn't know you where pregnant." he said it humorlessly, but I could feel the smile on his face as he kissed my neck.

"I'm not." I said sighing.

"wait, at least I don't think I am. Janelle, when was the last time I had a period?"

she looked at the ceiling and counted the days.

"Bella I just started yesterday. Did you?"

I shook my head.

"how would she know?" Emmett asked, confused.

"it's weird, but our periods come at the same time." Janelle answered him.

I looked at Alice, and said, "wait, never mind," I looked again at Janelle. "i think I did start. Anyway, let's seriously stop talking about this. Janelle, call Jane. She has to set up that interview."

I walked into my room, and into my bathroom.

My mom told me to always be prepared.

I locked my bathroom door, and pulled the pregnancy test from under my counter.

Janelle made me buy them after Edward got here.

Just in case.

I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom.

A couple minute's later.

I peed on the stick after drinking my body weight of grape juice, and waited.

I paced around my bathroom, and jumped when there was a knock on my door.

"who is it?" I asked, about to grab the stick to hide it.

"it's Alice, and Janelle, and Rose." I heard Alice say.

I hid the stick under a towel and rammed the box in a cabinet.

I unlocked the door, and peeked around the door.

"are you going to let us in? We already know you peed on that thing, we want to know the results."

a beeper went off and I ran to the towel it hid under.

I heard them run after me, and I ripped the towel's away, picking up the stick and looking at it.

My head felt light, and I was sure I was about to faint.

Positive. I looked again at the little plus sign, and everything went black.

I heard someone scream Edward's name, and I felt Alice's little arms catch my limp body.

Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive.

And then everything was blank.

**-end of chapter seven-**

**^^^^^i think it's chapter seven. I'm going to delete the authors notes.**

**Whatever, hmhmhmhmhmh.**

**Do you like it?**

**Because, personally, I love it.**

**I think.**

**It's seven pages on my word doc.**

**HA, my word document is practically crapping it's pants with all of the little red squiggly lines.**

**Hmm.**

**Review. I gave you an insanely long ass chapter.**

**Now, REVIEWWW PLEASE.**


	8. two heads? interview, hot as ice

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. At all.**

**Short AN: I have FINALLY come to a solution. I'll update THIS story every Wednesday, and I'll update other stories on other day's of the week. But if I'm late, don't bitch, it's because I've had a massive amount of homework, which happens, especially to me.**

**Take me away-Avril lavigne**

**Edward POV.**

**Onward.**

"EDWARD!" I heard rose screech.

I ran into the room and threw open the bathroom door.

The scene before me made my stomach churn.

Bella was on the floor, something in her hand, and Alice was holding her on the ground, trying to get her to wake up.

"Bella, BELLA!" she said, shaking her.

I ran into the bathroom and Alice moved back for me.

I took her in my arms bridal style.

"what happened?" I asked frantically moving her to the bed.

"umm," Janelle said, looking towards Alice and Rose.

"you need to tell me," I scolded,

"she was looking at a pregnancy test, and it said positive, and she passed out."

my eye's widened. "did someone think it wasn't important enough for that to be the first thing they told me."

I said, fully freaking out.

"we have to get her to a hospital," Alice said, tears starting to spill over.

I felt Bella's pulse, on full out Doctor mode now.

"no, dad taught me enough, and I took those classes remember. If she doesn't wake up in a couple minutes then we can." as I said this, her eyes fluttered a little, and I felt her forehead. She was clammy.

"Bella," I said, as the others sat on the bed.

Her eyes fluttered once more.

"Bella, come on, Bella," her eyes fluttered once more, and then they were open.

"oh thank god," Alice said, letting out a huff of relief, and wiping her wet eyes.

"Bella, love, are you ok?" I said, and she looked around at the faces of our friends, nodding slightly.

"talk Bella," Emmett said from the side of her.

"I........,am I pregnant?" she asked, and I chuckled humorlessly.

"i think so." I said from beside her, leaning down and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

I checked her pulse once more. Normal.

"you're going to have to sit up for me." I said.

Emmett helped her sit in a full sitting position, and Alice handed her a cup of water.

I didn't even notice that she had left.

I wasn't going to lie. I was worried, she shouldn't have been knocked out for that long.

"she was out for too long, she needs to get to a hospital..."

Bella interrupted me.

"no, Edward, I was in shock! I don't need to go to the hospital..."

"Bella, we have to see how far along you are. Why didn't you take a test sooner?" I scolded her lightly.

"i don't know, I didn't pay attention." she said, looking down.

I rubbed my eyes, and after thirty minutes, we had Bella at the hospital with her protesting even more.

I told the nurse about our situation and she put us in a room to wait for the special doctor dealing with this kind of stuff.

It was just Bella and I in the room.

"Edward, do you even want this baby?" she asked it a little hesitantly.

I scoffed, "of course I do. I want anything that has a part of you in it. What makes you think I don't?" I asked, a little offended.

"don't get offended. I was just questioning. Do you still love me?"

I stood up and put my hands on the bed.

"if something as foolish as this makes you think I don't love you anymore, than you have another thing coming, Isabella. I would love you even if you couldn't ever produce a baby. I would love you if you had cancer, and all of your hair fell out. You really don't even know how much I love you, and something as small and good as this? It makes my life even more perfect. When ever this little human being comes out, I'll love it as much as I love you." I didn't notice how close I was getting to her. But all of the sudden she kissed me, and I kissed her back.

She broke us apart, and a another question popped out.

"do you even want kids?"

I smiled, and placed my forehead atop hers, "of course I do. Especially with you, I didn't want to talk to you about it because I didn't think you were ready. I'm ready for anything your ready for. Because no matter what, I'll always be with you. Unless you order me away, I am planted right next to you."

I kissed her again lightly and pulled away.

The door opened, and a cheerful man with white hair, and a white scruffy face walked in.

"Hello today Bella. Let's take a look at that baby in your stomach shall we."

she smiled slightly, and put a hand on her stomach, but then frowned.

"what's the long face, do you not want to check it, we can schedule for another day...." he trailed off looking at her.

She smiled, and replied, "it's just that, if you would have told me a year ago that I was pregnant, than I would have laughed in your face. But now, I kind of like the idea. It makes me....happy." she blushed on the last part, and hid her face.

I pulled her chin up and kissed her lightly.

"so your the baby's father, am I right?" he said, turning towards me.

I nodded happily, and he smiled.

"i remember when Rebecca was first pregnant with Helen. We looked almost like you too do now." he said, and put the blue Jelly stuff on Bella's stomach.

"Jesus, thats freezing." she said wincing.

"oh yeah, it'll be cold." he said sheepishly.

I chuckled, and a heartbeat filled the room.

Bella was about to say something, but stopped dead in her tracks, listening.

"thats the baby's heart beat. Oh, oh my, I think, is that, hold on." he said it frantically but happily.

He pressed the red button on the side of Bella's bed, and a nurse dressed in all pink, with long blond hair came in.

"yes doctor?"

"does that look like a second head to you?" he said pointing to something on the screen.

"a second head?" Bella whispered turning to me, confusion crossing her features.

"i don't know. She's exactly a month long, have you noticed anything different Bella? Any throwing up, anything?" the nurse said, turning to her.

"well, I threw up once, and that was all. I just thought I was sick." she said shrugging.

"look Nancy, that is a second head. I think we have twins here Bella, Edward." he said, turning to us, and moving the thing in his hand some more.

"twins?" Bella asked.

"i won't know for sure until your next appointment. But I know your not from here, where are you from?"

"Seattle." I answered.

"i think it's time you stopped your little vacation and go home. I'll call my friend Carlisle who is stationed in Seattle for your next appointment, he's the best of the best. I trusted him with Bethany's birth, he does an amazing job." the doctor rambled on.

I smiled, "that's my dad." I told him.

"oh, well than it's settled. I'll still call him and tell him your coming. But Bella really shouldn't be vacationing so far from home, it's time you went back. Tell Carlisle I said Hello." he said, wiping Bella's belly and then wiping off the thing he rubbed on her Belly.

"i will." I said, Helping Bella off of the table.

"Edward I'm sure I can do this myself. I'm not incompetent."

"well, if he really is Carlisle son, then he's just being a true Cullen. A gentlemen. Plus, he'll probably be more protective of you. Take care mom, you need to protect those babies. Well, we won't know if it's twins yet. But I have a feeling." he said, waving and walking in a different direction.

Suddenly, so did I.

It would be twins, and I would love them even more.

"Edward, I don't know if I can do this." Bella said, tears spilling over the brims of her eyes.

I kissed all over her face. "you can Bella. You are one of the strongest women I know. And I love you, and I love them." I said, putting my hand on her stomach. It didn't show yet, but it would.

"so now you think it's twins. Wouldn't that be wonderful? I never new I wanted to be a mom, and then, BAM all of the sudden I'm pregnant and I love the idea." she said throwing her hands in the air and wrapping them around my neck.

"the only thing I'm worried about is you. Edward seriously, I want this with you. But I need to know seriously if you want it." she said, tears coming again.

I sighed, set her down in a chair, and knelt down next to it.

"Bella, I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I love you, and I always will love you. I have no doubt in my mind that we deserve this. And we do. I love you and I will always love you. The thought of having a baby, Er, babies with you just makes me so happy I can't even think straight."

and it was true. I really did love the idea of having a baby with her.

"do you think it's a boy or a girl?" she asked, excitement over taking her features. I stood and kissed her, and leaned on the arms of the chair in front of her.

"or a boy and a boy, or a girl and a boy, or a girl and a girl." I said, and she giggled slightly.

I helped her up, and looked at me.

"are we ready for this?" she asked.

"most definitely." I said, grabbing her hand as we walked out towards the others.

I looked down at her, and we reared a corner.

Alice jumped up right as she saw us, and ran over to us, a gleam in her eye.

"what happened, are you for sure pregnant, did he check, what about the fainting?" she questioned.

I could barely understand her.

I looked down at Bella and she motioned me forward.

"um, nothing, yes, yes, he didn't say and she's having twins. Well, we think, he isn't so sure."

Alice squealed, and rammed herself into me, hugging me tightly.

I laughed, and hugged her back.

Emmett picked Bella up and squeezed her.

"Careful Emmett," Rose said, touching Bella's stomach.

I smiled.

Rose wrapped Bella up in the longest hug ever.

"I'm gone for like a year and little Bellsy is already about to have twins."

"they don't know yet Rose." she protested.

"i have a feeling. And I also have a feeling that there both girls. Who knows." she winked, and looked towards me.

"oh no, there both boys. Trust me." Emmett protested.

"yeah right!" Alice trilled.

"hey little girl, SOMEONE has to teach the boys how to talk to girls" Emmett said, flexing his Biceps.

"you don't know if it's two boys, we don't even know if it's twins." Bella interrupted quietly a smile on her face.

I spoke over everyone, "the doctor aid we had to go home, and he would call carlisle, he knew carlisle," I said turning towards Alice. "anyway, he's going to call carlisle, and we'll have an appointment a month after we get back."

I said it glumly.

I didn't want to leave. I've had many good times here.

"We have that Appointment with Jenny Ponder." Janelle said. I hadn't even noticed her talking to Bella.

"after the interview. When is it?"

"actually, it's tomorrow, shouldn't take too long." she said.

I nodded, and a couple minutes later, after checking Bella out, I was helping her into the car.

Once we were in, and down the road, Bella's phone rang.

"Hello," she said.

I could hear mumbling, and Bella laughed a little, and spoke quieter.

"is that so?"

more grumbling, it got a little louder, and then quiet again.

She paused, and then looked towards me, and then back out the window.

"we'll finish this conversation later. Other than that, Hell no. not today Alice."

I heard more frantic angered mumbling, and then Bella snapped the phone shut.

"stupid, graceful pixie like women." she grumbled angrily.

I tried not to chuckle, as I said,"what was that about."

Bella rolled her eyes, and looked at me, "she's trying to get me to let her do Janelle and i's hair and makeup for the interview. I'm just going to go as I want to. She can do Janelle's, they get along just fine you know. It's like they were made for each other." all of the anger had faded when she talked about her too friends, and happiness seeped into her words.

I grabbed her hand, and she visibly relaxed.

"Edward," she said, turning towards me. Clamping onto my hand harder.

"what love" I said. Looking at her worriedly.

Tears leaked from her eyes.

"are you...are you sure, that. That I can do this. Will I make an okay mom?" I sighed, and brought her hand up to my lips, kissing it gently.

I parked, and walked around the side of the car.

We walked into the elevator, and made our way to the condo.

"Bella, you will be the best mom anyone could ever have." I turned, and held her close to me.

"you will be so good at parenting, that I will sit back in awe,." I smiled against her lips, and she scoffed.

I let go of her, and grabbed her hand.

I unlocked the door of the condo, and we walked inside.

Everyone sat around the couch, and some on it. Staring intently at the screen.

It showed that horrid Jenny Ponder again, and all you could hear was her voice, as a picture of Bella and I filed the screen.

"Early this morning we saw Edward Cullen exiting a hospital with a very upset Bella. We saw the group leave a little earlier. Was the news they received so unsettling that there friends couldn't even be around them? Why is Edward still with her? SHARE SWAN SHARE!" she giggled and started on a new subject about Penelope Cruz.

Bella groaned and plopped down on the couch.

Her head lolled back, and her eyes closed, as we all stared at her.

"Bella, they rescheduled the Interview, it's in a couple hours." Janelle told her slowly, awaiting her reaction.

She got up, and walked into our room.

"alright then, Alice, I guess your doing our hair."

Alice squealed and Followed her into the room, Janelle tagging along.

Enrique looked up at me, "they wanted you to come to the interview, but our rep refused."

"well, why did they want me? And I'm glad your rep refused. I wouldn't have done it anyway."

"your rep also Edward. Your in this stupid little famous debacle." he said.

I sighed, and walked into the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot, and setting a skillet on the stove.

"you got pancake mix? I didn't even get breakfast" Emmett asked, walking into the kitchen.

"top cabinet." Enrique replied.

I stood making pancakes, while Emmett tried to help.

But all he really did was eat everyone I set on the plate.

I sighed, this would take forever.

**Bella POV.**

We could hear the slap all the way from the bedroom.

He heard a loud bang, and Jasper cracked up laughing, while Enrique chuckled lightly.

Then...."Emmett! Get the fuck out you eat everyone I make!"

"oh come on Ed, I do not! Look at that one!"

"give me the blueberries you idiot."

we heard the fridge open, and I giggled lightly.

Then we heard it slam closed, and a loud smack.

"what the fuck was that for Eddie!"

"don't call me that! And stop eating them I won't have any left you fucking ogre!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" I screamed and put my hand on my stomach, as Alice put Hot rollers in my hair, giggling every time we heard a smack.

"sorry honey," Edward hollered.

"sorry sister." I heard Emmett grumble.

We heard a boom, and we ran into the kitchen.

Jasper was laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach.

And Enrique shook his head, laughing.

I still had hot rollers in my hair as I stomped up to the counter.

Rose was right beside me.

"what the hell happened," she demanded, her hands on her hips.

They both pointed to each other, and I saw the skillet on the floor, and a red mark on Emmett's face.

I rolled my eye's wand walked back into the room.

Alice was now straightening Janelle's hair.

Alright, time to take those rollers out.

She said, setting down the straightener, and walking over to me.

I sat back down, and I could hear Rose screaming.

We heard mumbled yes ma'am s and Rose stomped back in the room.

She rolled her eye's and started straightening Janelle's hair again.

"i want it completely straight, no flipped ends." Alice said.

"but, I usually flip my ends." Janelle said, confused.

"i know, but for an interview, were coming out with a new look, for a true story." Alice said smiling.

Janelle shrugged and continued flipping through the magazine on her lap.

Once Alice was done taking out the rollers, she teased the hair by my scalp, and put a product in it.

When she turned me around, I looked in the mirror, amazed.

My hair took generally an hour, but the look she just did, made it look like I just woke up with it.

The right out of bed look.

She then proceeded to put it in this complicated bun thing.

It was all in all, very very cute.

She then dressed me in dark skinny jeans, and a white V-neck. It was comfortable, but still flattering.

And last but not least, a Grey drape dolman wrap.

**(link for outfits on profile)**

"alright Bella, and for the finale. I picked these out today, they are absolutely fabulous!" Alice squealed,

"the shoes." she said, holding out a pair of the hottest shoes I've ever seen in my entire life.

I grabbed them, and just...stared.

They were red, and had black velvet lines on them. And these ruffle things.

I put them on my feet, and looked down at myself.

"somethings missing" Janelle said.

"Ooh!" Alice said, going to her bag.

She pulled out a long necklace that had pearls and a heart on it.

It was cute.

"Well done." Janelle said in awe.

"i thought so."

"oh my gosh, Janelle you look cute!" I said, just noticing that she was already dressed.

Her hair hung loosely, and she had a black and white Fedora on her head.

The shirt she had on was cute, and a blue-ish color. Under that, she had on a Grey muscle shirt.

And she had light wash skinny jeans, and a lacy pink pump.

And lastly, she had on a necklace that made it down the opening of her shirt.

It had a small peacock feather, and a diamond crusted peace sign.

"you think?" she asked, mumbling something in French.

"i know," I said. Alice spoke up,

"she has amazing fashion sense, I only had to help her pick shoes." she said it holding up her hands, and awe clear on her face.

Enrique popped his head in, and said it was time to go.

"you ladies look nice." Jasper said, when we walked out.

"WHOOP WHOOP!" Emmett hollered pumping his fist in the air.

I rolled my eyes, and Edward smiled.

"what time is the interview?" he asked, putting down a couple plates on the table.

Janelle looked at her watch.

"in like twelve minutes. They're doing our makeup there." Janelle said, Grabbing a pancake, and walking towards the door.

"come on Bella, Enrique. Alice you coming? I told them that we had a makeup person,"

Alice squealed grabbed her bag and followed us out the door.

We got there two minutes early, and Alice did our make up.

Janelle had on light pink lip gloss, and brown eyeliner, with a dark Grey mascara.

I had a coral-reddish smudge on my lips, and the rest of my make up was natural browns, and light skin tones.

Janelle would be the first to go up for an interview, and then me.

As Jenny bombarded her with Questions, she seemed fine.

Once she was done, I was actually getting kind of nervous.

She came up to me.

"don't worry Bella, you'll do fine." she said to me.

I nodded, and went and sat on the chair.

"camera turns on in twenty seconds put this mike on.

I nodded, and clipped it to my shirt.

As the camera turned on, I put a hand on my stomach.

Praying to god they wouldn't ask me a question about babies.

**-end of chapter eight-**

**so I like this chapter.**

**Whoooooo.**

**Anyway, doesn't Jenny ponder just get on your nerves?**

**Mine too.**

**Anyway, i'm not late with this chapter. It IS Wednesday.**

**Who, anyway.**

**REVIEW. This chapter is longer then it was supposed to be.**

**But I couldn't make my fingers stop!**

**Seriously, I gave you a long ass chapter, REVIEW!?!?! **


	9. To Change, you first have to be furious

**Short AN: read on i guesss**

**UnconditionallyDazzled: Thank you for reviewing. I try and reply to every review, but I sometimes don't have much time. So I reply this way. And, Lol, I would have thought it was deformed too if I was reading it. I'll try and update everything soon. (:**

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING. ONTO THE STORY!!!**

**Read on.**

Bella POV.

I sat down in the directors chair that said 'guest.'

the lady smiled at me, and spoke.

"alright, here it goes, when you see that small red light turn on, then the cameras on, heres your Mic.. alright. Now, there you go." she sat back, and I hooked the tiny Mic to my shirt.

I smiled as I saw the tiny light turn red, and Jenny spoke a couple seconds later.

"we have Bella swan with us, a model, and an employee to Janelle mink. So Bella, how has it been working with her?" she asked, turning towards me.

I almost laughed at that stupid smile on her face.

"it's been fun. I love working with Janelle. She's a good co-worker."

"well, Janelle said some things about you. They were good things, of course. But what about the rumors?"

uh-oh.

"what rumors?" I asked, seriously confused.

"well, there are rumors that you two are...." she waggled her eyebrows, and then laughed a shrill laugh. I almost gagged.

"oh! No, ha. Were just friends. I actually have a boyfriend." I said smugly.

She quit laughing, and turned to the camera, smiling.

Then she turned back to me.

"yes, let's get on that subject, shall we."

I shrugged.

"so how is dear Edward?" she asked.

I smiled, "he's fine actually. We've decided to move in together. We're thinking about going back to fun" I said. Not really giving any information.

"really? We didn't know that! "

"well, we just decided."

"so, Bella. Any thing that has you doubting your relationship with Edward? This modeling business is really tough. I would know."

"that's surprising." I mumbled, she narrowed her eyes.

"actually, no. I don't doubt anything when it comes to Edward. And the model business is tough, but I would drop it in an instant if anything happened between us. But it hasn't at all. So I don't plan on dropping it any time soon." I smiled widely as her smile dropped.

It was immediately back up.

"are you thinking of moving in together, having children?" she asked.

I started to panic. I knew I was good at lying, but..i don't know.

"actually.. yes. When we get back to America we plan to move in together. Things are really good with us."

"what about children?" she pushed on.

"well, I don't really know. I don't know what I would look like being fat.." I commented.

We laughed a little.

"well. That's all the time we have." she stuck her hand out, and I shook it.

"thanks for being here today." she said, still smiling.

I dropped her hand and smiled, as the tiny red light clicked off.

My head slumped, and I jumped up off of the chair.

My head came up, and I walked back behind the curtain, to find Edward and Alice standing there.

Janelle was sitting on the couch, her legs draped over Enrique's, and she started clapping wildly when she saw me.

She hopped up, and hugged me.

"I'm actually proud. Jenny is a Nazi when it comes to relationships, she wants every type of detail. She actually asked me about my sex life."

"she didn't ask me." I said, letting go, and standing by Edward.

He smiled, and looked up at the TV.

I looked too.

My interview was playing on the screen.

As she asked the questions, I answered them back with confidence.

When she got to the children question, I put my hand on my stomach.

My face had shock, and panic on it.

But then it faded away, and I answered them, a blank expression on my face.

When it ended, we left for lunch.

An hour later found us at home, our tummy's full.

I lay in my bed, and I felt it move under Edwards weight.

"I'm glad you didn't really say anything about me." he said.

I opened my eyes, and smiled.

I kissed him lightly on the lips, and pulled back.

I smiled at him, "i know. And that's why I didn't say anything."

I closed my eyes again.

"Bella."

"yeah?" I said, my lids still closed.

"what do you think about...marriage?" he asked curiously.

My eyes snapped open, and I was looking at the ceiling.

"i like it. I like the fact that you can physically bound yourself to someone. And that they can't get away unless they want a huge battle. I don't know. It's like war, and then it calms. And it's wonderful. Why?" I asked curiously.

"well. I don't know. I know one day, eventually, we'll get married. But I don't want you to feel trapped. You can leave if you want." he said. I sighed, sat up, got on my knees, facing him, and started slapping him, hard.

"Oh! What are you doing! God, get off!" he said, rubbing his shoulder once I quit slapping him.

"what was that for." he asked.

My eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"i just told you I liked the fact of marriage. I like the thought of living with someone for my entire life. And you shoot it down, saying I could leave if I wanted. _YOU_ tell me whats wrong with that."

he frowned sheepishly, and buried his head in the pillow for a few minutes.

I sat on my heels, and folded my arms across my chest, waiting for his head to come back up.

Finally, his head came back up, and he looked at me from under his lashes.

I almost smiled, but I remembered I was angry with him.

"Bella."

"what."

"I'm sorry.." he mumbled.

I didn't move. I didn't say anything.

He crawled up, and put his hands on my thighs, and his nose touched mine.

"I'm really sorry." he said again.

Going to give me a kiss.

I jumped off the bed.

I was still thoroughly angry.

I walked out of the room, and my face stayed in the mask of anger.

"Uh-oh." I heard someone say, my head flicked to the living room.

Emmett had stopped eating the chips, and put them down on the table.

He walked into the kitchen, and I heard some clammering around.

I plopped down on the couch.

"where's Rose?" I growled.

"shopping with Janelle and Alice. Jasper went, because he's a pushover." he said, bringing me a cup of tea.

The mask broke immediately.

And I grabbed it gratefully.

"god. He is so _irritating_!" I said.

"Edward?" he asked.

I nodded, and took a long sip of the warm tea.

"you wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head now, and spoke.

"I've missed you Em. I forgot that you could always make me feel Better. Where were you when all of the drama back In LA happened?" I asked pointedly. Then replied to myself.

"oh yeah. In BFE."

"Bum fuck Egypt?" he questioned, and I almost dropped my tea.

"you don't remember BFE?" I asked.

"i do. I just had to make sure." he said smiling.

"and actually, I was in Africa. And then Brazil." he finished.

I rolled my eyes. "still a whole other continent."

"actually, south America is attached to Mexico. I found that out. I actually learned some stuff." he commented.

He seemed so much more sophisticated. I didn't really like it.

I just looked at him, and finished off the tea.

"why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"because. You've changed." I said.

He sighed.

"I'm still the same." he commented.

I heard my door open, and then I heard it close.

Edward walked into the kitchen, and walked out with a water bottle.

I smiled slightly, looking down into my empty cup.

When I heard my door close again, I looked up, and Emmett was smiling.

"sure you don't wanna talk about?" he asked.

I set the cup down and stood up.

"100 percent." I said, walking into my room.

When I closed the door, I looked up.

Edward was sitting on my bed, opening the water bottle.

I walked over, and sat down, laying back and looking at him.

"why did you ask me about marriage." I asked him.

He sighed, and turned to face me, propping his head up on his hand.

His green eyes sparkled.

"because...i want to marry you eventually. Have you even ever thought about it?" he asked.

I looked to the ceiling, and my feet were in the air, flapping around playfully.

I nodded, and didn't look at him.

He grabbed my chin and gently forced my eyes to meet his.

"i love you.." he murmured.

"i love you too."

he leaned in a kissed me.

I sighed, and kissed him back, eventually sitting up and laying on top of him.

I wrapped my arms around his middle, and let my face into the crook of his neck.

He pulled my face up once more, and kissed me again.

I smiled, and deepened the kiss.

Funny how I could be so insanely furious with this man one minute, and love him the next.

I opened my mouth in sync with his, and for a while we stayed laying there, kissing, and not talking. It was a comfortable silence.

As I started to fall asleep, and slid me off from on top of him, and jumped off of the bed.

He walked over to the dresser, and pulled out a small velvety box.

I sighed in anticipation.,

was this what he was talking about?

He jumped on the bed, and sat on his knees.

I looked down, and messed with a stray string coming up from the blanket.

He raised my face, and looked me in the eyes.

Holding the box out to me, he opened the lid with one hand.

I was afraid to look down.

He probably spent too much money on it. Was he doing this just because I was pregnant?

I was curious, and confused. Confused enough to ask..."why?" it came out as a cracked whisper.

He looked confused.

"Isabella. I have been planning this since I got here. I had this ring ever since I landed in Paris. Do not think other wise. I love you..i want to marry you..it all comes down to this. Do you want to marry me? Will you marry me, Isabella swan." a small tear ran down my face, and I jumped up from my knees and wrapped him in my arms, I still hadn't looked at the ring.

I was afraid too.

I wrapped my legs around his middle, and he let us fall onto the comforter.

He breathed in through his nose, as he snuggled into the crook of my neck.

"is that a yes?" he murmured.

I rolled us over so each knee was on either side of him. I sat down on him, and grabbed the small velvet box. It had closed when I hugged him.

I carefully opened it, and I had to choke down a sob.

It was perfect. I had to say, he knew me well.

It described me in every way possible.

it was white gold. The side stones where amazing.

The big center diamond shone when I tilted it towards the sun.

"is this...real diamonds?" I asked him, foolishly.

He scoffed, and said "of course Bella. Why would you say that." I smiled, and kissed him.

He kissed me back, and slipped the two rings on my finger. One, the engagement one, and the other, the big one.

It was a set, and I loved the way it looked on me.

I held it up and examined my hand carefully.

He brought my hand down and kissed the ring on my finger.

I smiled, and there was a hesitant knock on the door.

"should we tell them yet?" I asked him quietly.

He grabbed my hand and stuck it under his back, pulling me down to him.

He leaned over, to hide the ring completely.

"you'll scratch it!" I said a little too loudly.

Alice came through the door. "scratch what?"

"nothing. What do you want?" Edward said.

She looked at us with suspicious eyes.

They were suddenly filled with excitement, "Bella's interview is on TV, come watch it."

"I think we'll pass." he said, turning towards me.

I smiled at him, and nodded, ducking my face into his shoulder so I didn't have to look at Alice.

I heard her huff, and then she said "fine. But you'll miss all the fun. We have popcorn." I didn't even hear her walk out, but Edward lifted my chin, and I looked around the room.

It was empty, and the door was closed.

I smiled up at him, and then pulled my hand out from under his back.

I examined the ring once more.

It was ironic. Me getting married.

I had never really pictured it.

Whatever. I was, and to the man I had loved for years.

I kissed him lightly, and ley my head on his chest, his heartbeat lulling me to unconciousness.

**-end of chapter nine-**

**so, I have to ask you something., and you have to swear to be honest,**

**how was this one?**

**Did you like it?**

**Uncertainty.**

**-huffs in annoyance-**

**review please.**

**-Nicolededahh**


	10. You Infiltrate my mind, baby

**Ahh, this chapter is lovely. Anyway, I'm terribly sorry it took so long. But it was worth it, was it not? Next chapter is fun, and fluffy, and just cute. So read this and don't complain about it's length, and just chill. Be mellow, and don't harass people who have been on a small hiatus -cough_MEGAN_cough-**

**anyway, you may enjoy my writing and humor now, because I must go.**

**Farewell, dear readers. Until next time.**

**Onward.**

"AHH! MY! _FUCKING! GOD!_" I heard someone scream. I tried to pry open my heavy lids, but couldn't.

I was too tired, and it was probably too early.

I heard Edward groan from under me. My head was laying on his chest, and the sound was loud to me.

"what are you blubbering about!" I heard someone else say. "oh my-" she was cut off by an irritated huff. I finally opened my eyes, and saw Rose, and a very furious looking Alice standing at the bottom of our bed.

"w-whaatt.." I whispered. My voice came out in a croak. God, I was tired.

I looked around to see what they were screaming about.

I wasn't laying on Edward in an absurd way, our clothes were still on and.....

the ring. My left hand was laying gently on Edwards chest, and the ring shone in the bright light.

"shit..." I muttered.

"yeah, thats right!" Alice yelled.

"WHY didn't we tell her when we had the chance?" I heard Edward grumble.

I smiled slightly.

"don't you smile you filthy liar!" Alice said, but she grinned a little also.

Rose jumped on the bed and pushed Edwards legs so they were completely off the bed.

He didn't do anything, he just let his body start to slowly slide off. What time was it? Eventually he was off completely and Alice propped herself beside me, along with Rose.

They looked at the ring, and smiled, saying good things about it.

"I'm still utterly pissed that you didn't tell me..." Alice said, shooting a glance at her brother.

We all heard a groan from the floor. I laughed.

Emmett's head popped into the room and he looked around.

"is she done yet?" he whispered secretly.

"yes, Emmett, she is done." Rose said, sighing.

Emmett walked into the room, and Jasper, Janelle and Enrique followed after him.

"Ooh, lemme see!" Janelle aid, jumping on the bed and sitting in front of me.

Her face lit up, and she spoke to the floor, well, to Edward.

"this looks very nice...and expensive. I saw this exact ring at-"

his head popped up from the ground and he looked at her frantically, saying, "shhh. Bella doesn't like when people spend money on her." I rolled my eyes at him.

He grinned, and started to get back on the bed.

"move..." he grumbled, pushing Alice beside Janelle and wrapping his arms around my middle, his nose on my back.

"Uh, rude!" Alice said, rolling her eyes at him.

His legs still dangled off the bed, but his upper half was on.

"so...who's the best man..." Jasper said, trying to be nonchalant.

I grinned at him, and Edward picked his head up, leaning it on my arm, and sleepily looking at Jasper, Emmett and Enrique.

I laughed at the scene in front of me.

"OH! Vera called Bella, your modeling wedding dresses today at noon. Thats why we came in and woke you up." Janelle said, smiling slightly.

I frowned, and flattened the silk tank top against my stomach. Nothing was showing yet.

"you know what I think?" I said, speaking my thoughts aloud.

"what.." Edward said, his eyes closed, but his head still propped up on my arm.

"i think we should have the wedding soon, because my stomach will start showing...soon." I said, frowning a little.

"not that I wouldn't love that..but there's this dress Vera designed and I wanna wear it..but I have to be skinny.." I murmured.

Edward's head popped up, a large grin over taking his face.

"i think that's a grand idea..." he propped his head against my arm once more, his eyes closed, the smile still present.

"well, I don't like it, but I know what you mean. Esme has to call off that one caterer, and call the other one..hmm." Alice murmured.

I scoffed, "YOU just found out this morning, what the hell!" I shouldn't be surprised.

"the minute she saw that ring, she screamed a little, called Esme, called a designer for the venues, and argued a little with a wedding planner, and then decided she was planning it. God only knows why your shocked." Rose said, her arms crossed.

"payback is surely a bitch, dear Bella." Alice said grinning.

I groaned.

"enough time, Bella, lets go get you ready, she's meeting us at the office.." Janelle said, hopping off the bed.

Enrique pulled out a blackberry, "and you have that spa thing at 4:00, for you, Janelle, and Alice and Rose.."

"when did we get that?" I asked, intrigued.

I lifted Edwards head up, and his eyes opened slowly.

I kissed him, and let his head lay on the pillow, before jumping off.

"the nail appointment too, schedule that" Alice said, looking at Enrique.

He nodded.

"no, literally, when did we get that?"

Janelle turned towards me. "Alice bought it, and she started planning the wedding on it, isn't it amazing?"

"Why didn't we get one before?" I asked.

Janelle shrugged, and, sighing, I went into the bathroom.

I popped my head out the door, "Alice, go get me that bag please.." I said, pointing to the large black one across the room.

She pulled it across the room, and dropped it in front of me. "thanks," Everyone walked out, and I unzipped the bag.

I hadn't been in this bag since I first got here.

I looked at some stuff, and gasped when I came across something I completely forgot about.

The little red heart charm bracelet.

I read the back over and over again, and smiled.

I jumped on the bed, "Edward, look."

he brought his head up, sleepily.

I showed him the bracelet, and he smiled. "dude, I was lame.." he muttered, taking the bracelet in his hand.

I sighed, "i liked it.."

"why is it here?" he asked, looking towards me.

"because I wore it here.."

"Hmm. Interesting."

I huffed in annoyance, and he plopped his head back down.

"why are you so tired?"

"i don't now, I just am."

"how can you not know?" I asked him. I kind of began to worry.

"i don't know.."

"are you sick?"

"i don't know that either."

I sighed, and jumped down off the bed.

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer out of the cabinet.

Jumping on the bed, I lifted his head to look at me.

He opened his eyes, and they almost immediately closed again.

"Edward, do you feel sick? Open your mouth.." he did, and I stuck the thermometer under his tongue.

"Ugh, Bella I feel fine..."

"shut up. Close your mouth." he did and I turned on the thermometer.

It started shooting up, until finally, it reached 103.

"I TOLD YOU! Listen to me from now on.." I showed him the temperature.

"oh..." he said it like it was something he just learned.

"yeah," he laid his head back down and I wrapped my leg around him, pushing his hair back with my hand.

"does your throat hurt?"

"kind of...don't worry about me though. Shouldn't you be in the shower?" he asked.

I nodded.

"well, go. I'm fine." I sighed, and kissed his forehead.

I slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

The minute I turned that shower on, my clothes were off. The hot water felt wonderful as it pounded down my bare back. As I washed my hair, I couldn't help but worry. It might just be a cold, but who knows. I sighed. I was being stupid. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. After getting dressed, I walked into the bedroom. Edward was sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"you feel better?" I asked. He jumped.

"geeze. Where did you come from." he mumbled.

I smiled as he reached for me.

Jumping on the bed, I answered him. "the bathroom. I had to take a shower."

he smiled, and sighed. "what."

"i feel better, but I'm still tired. I think I have a cold." he said. I frowned, and placed my hand on his forehead. It did feel a little cool. I grabbed the thermometer from the night stand and looked at him.

"open" I said, as he once again groaned in protest.

"silly Bella....." he muttered, but he opened his mouth and I stuck the thermometer under his tongue. He close his mouth and propped his head up on his hand. He rolled his eyes as it beeped, and when I took it out, he spoke in annoyed tones. "i feel like a three year old. I'm in med school. Silly." he said.

I pushed his arm, and finally looked at the temperature. 95.5. normal.

I smiled. "you don't have a fever..."

he hopped down from the bed and peeled his shirt off.

"how did it go away so fast?" i asked him.

"i took tylenol, and i feel fine now."

"well, alright. i guess your fine." i said, huffing an exasperated huff.

"told you.."he said, giving me a kiss and heading for the bathroom. I rolled my eyes at him, and slid off the bed. I walked out into the living room, and groaned as I saw the scene in front of me. Everyone was running around frantically. Shoving dresses in bags, putting shoes in there boxes. I even saw Vera Wang chatting along with Alice as she stuffed pairs of vintage stilettos in it's box. At the sound of my approach, they all looked up. Alice and Rose smiled, and Vera clapped her hands.

"i asked them to come along, is that alright? I just LOVE talking with Alice, and Rose has THE best taste in shoes!" Vera said. I grinned. I always pictured her and Alice getting along very well.

They were so alike. I slumped against the door frame, and watched the havoc go on around me.

A couple of hours later, Vera had picked thirteen different dresses for me to model, and then she demanded to make my dress. She said she wouldn't have it any other way. I was forced to say yes, but only because her AND Alice were designing it. I was probably in danger of getting something that would have a dropping neckline. Oh well. I cuddled into Edwards side that night, and fell asleep, dreaming of small toes, and fingers. And tiny shoes, and tiny pillows. My mind was infiltrated with baby.

\\\\

**-end of chapter ten-**

**sorry it's so short. At least it's something, so don't complain.**

**whoo. Okay, so please don't burn my house down, I honestly have been busy. I've been grounded I've been doing homework, I've had just about everything to do, including being grounded from my laptop, and not having it in my possession. **

**-looks around carefully- **

**anyway, I know it took a long time for this chapter, and if you knew how sorry I was, you would understand. If Jasper were to be in my house right now, he would cry. That's how sorry I am. Anyway, I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow. Because i've already sort of have it written, but tonight, I have homework and a shower to take. So goodbye lovelies.**

-nicolededahh


	11. explainations ?

**This explains all. Explains my absence. My lack of updates, and basically everything. So read it, and then review it telling me you read. And ask any questions you want.**

**ATTENTION!: **Alright. So I know I have given you all apology, after apology, after apology... but this time is different. Yes, I do sincerely apologize for not updating in a while, but I have been having some hard times lately. I haven't been my usual self, my character was gone and I was really moody. I don't really feel it's appropriate to talk about it on here, but I just want you to know I'm back, and I plan on updating daily. Yes, I know this IS me talking, and I never really do what I plan, but I'll try my damnedest. Scouts honor. And I know it's summer, and I have had a serious case of writers block lately. But hopefully I have recovered.

Alright. So, today, I realized, that not many of the people that I had on Disturbia, followed me to LIITAQB. It made me sad. I was looking over reviews from Disturbia, and I looked through reviews on here, and half the people who reviewed the first one, aren't reviewing the second one. I KNOW that this is different, and I went somewhere else with the plot, but it wasn't intentional. I miss some of you guys. People who made me laugh on the 1st story aren't even bothering to read. I'm sorry if this didn't go as planned, but, I have an idea. I'm going to ask YOU GUYS. Do you want me to slow the plot down? Or do you want me to finish this, and then completely write a different twist on the sequel? I can do that. But I have to finish all of my other stories first. I don't know if I like the way this ended up. The sequel and all. Yes, I am improving as a writer. And yes, I do read each and every review. I smile. I try to reply to all of you. No matter how lame that sounds, it's true. Haha, so I'm going to start replying to ANY questions you have. What do you want to see in this story? Write it in a review, and I swear I will shove it into the plot someway, in some shape or form. I love input. So TELL ME.

And, what else was I supposed to say? Hmm.

OH! school is starting soon, and I know I told you guys I would update daily, but ^^^that's why I didn't. I already explained myself. And I find my self updating better on a daily schedule. So we'll see what happens once school starts.

IM GOING TO HIGHSCHOOL!!! I'm so excited. I'll be a wittle freshman.

Eh, I hate freshmans. I wish I could just skip to being a sophmore.

Oh well. Drama is drama. BLECH.

So review, and tell me what you thinnnnk!!

it would be wonderful to get input!


	12. IMPORTANT I NEED A BETA

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTW PLEASE READ! I NEED A BETA!**

**So, I NEED a beta. Like I need one so badly it's ridiculous. And I don't just want some random person checking my chapters, I want someone I can be friends with, someone I feel comfortable talking with and sending my chapters off with to get edited. And I want someone with talent, someone who knows what they're doing. So please, Please, PLEASE PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED. Because I'm more than likely not going to update until I have a beta. I'm sorry. But please, tell me if you're interested. You don't have to have a million and one reviews on all of your stories, but I do expect a good person and a quality writer who can catch my mistakes. Tell me if you know anyone who would be interested!**

**-Nicole**


End file.
